


Festival of love

by Aeqour_Florus



Series: One-shots [3]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeqour_Florus/pseuds/Aeqour_Florus
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143722
Kudos: 2





	Festival of love

There are two travelers. They are actually married but noone dared to realize it. They were married for years but never did one thing "lovey dovey". 

"Love festival? A festival for romance?" A blue haired mage reading a poster

"HA?! What you want to go there, Ren?" The white haired swordsman looked over to the mage and saw the poster

"Un! Nayuta can we go?" Ren asked

"I mean it's tonight in here so maybe we can go." Nayuta said

"Great!' Ren said filled with excitement

They once met in a battlefield, Nayuta who is a swordsman fought for their country. One time Nayuta got injured, really really bad. He thought he was gonna die but a mage suddenly casted a spell a big ball of flame striked down the enemy and saved the swordsman.

"Are you okay?" The mage asked

"Y-yes." The swordsman replied

He never admired mages before because they look weak. But this certain mage who saved him didn't only caught him out of danger but also caught his heart. One day the swordsman and the mage was together, they were talking about stuffs and what will they do. At the end of the conversation the swordsman confessed.

"Mage-san, please be mine." The swordsman proposed

"Ehe~. Okay I accept, call me Ren now. Nayuta" the mage replied

"Eh- Okay, R-Ren." The swordsman said

"Nayuta, Nayuta. Later tonight there is a tree where couples kiss. Can we do it later?" Ren asked

"Um. Okay let's do it." Nayuta replied

"For now let's roam around the festival, Ren" Nayuta added

They roamed around eating, looking at the stalls and finding things to do. The time comes the tree glowed and couples around them kissed

"Nayuta." 

"Ren"

They kissed, passionately. The festival was something a special moment in their life. Actually Ren knew about this festival since he came from the town. There is actually one more thing, mages from that town when the time comes in this festival they can release mana to show beatiful flowers in the sky.

"Nayuta, wait for what I'll do" 

Ren casted a spell a magic rushed out and exploded in the sky, it was the spell for the 'flower in the sky'

"Flower in the sky, bloom above us. Become a light, show the realest love." Ren chanted

Barrages of magic goes to the sky.

"Ren. It's so amazing." 

"Nayuta, I know all of these all along. I'm from this town so I know all of this."

"Ren, I love you"

"I love you too, Nayuta"

~ T H E E N D ~


End file.
